TWILIGHT SKY
by blushingrose1995
Summary: This story will be different to the original Twiilight and Sky High. There will be normal pairing except for Edward and Bella.
1. Introduction

**S**ome say a hero's true identity must be kept a secret to fit into the normal world. Others say it is to protect the ones they love. The humans don't really understand us. In high school some of us are mostly outsiders because we are different. They say we don't belong here and that it is better if us freaks didn't exist.

We try to make a world a better place and yet we can't be thanked because we hide behind our masks. Sometimes we just want to break free and say "I am one of them!" We are different. So what? Everybody has something unique about them. We just need a little push, that's all.

We are soo afraid to break out and fly and we hide. Have we forgotten who we are? Are we soo scared of what others will think that we are willing to stoop down to their level?. Why should we get their approval? I don't know about you, but I am sick and tired of is the day that I show the real me. My parents are sending me to Sky High. A school for heroes and side -kicks. A place where we can show what powers we have. A place where we are not afraid to be a center of attention. I come from a long line of super heroes.

My mom is known as Aqua. She can control the element of water and earth. She can make mist, freeze things and unfreeze them. Her element is calm, but deadly. I got my power of ice and water by her, the best thing is that we can fly as well- cool right ?. Our eyes turn white when we freeze things and turn blue when we use the water element.

Our earth power is kinda cool. I can make plants move and make things grow. I even sense the life in everything. My mother said that is something she inherited from her mother. Our eyes turn light or dark green when we use that element.

Then there is my dad. He has a major temper. The heroes called him Blaze. He can control fire and air. I got that element from him when I lost my temper. I accidently set the couch on fire. It was funny seeing my dad freak out.

Charlie and Renee both helped me control my powers so I would be ready to face Sky High. I am ready to show them what I am made off. My parents wasn't the well- known heroes like some heroes. They were more silent heroes. But when I came into the world they decided to quit the life of super heroes to look after me. I can see that they miss the days of being the kick-ass fighters.

Dad took a job as the police chief and mom is the doctor at Forks Hospital. Both of them found a passion that they both love. Helping others who can't help themselves. I learned a lot of things from them. We aren't the only unnatural beings on Earth. There are vampires, werewolves and shape shifters. The Quileute shape shifters live a few minutes away from Forks. I guess you could say that they live in an Indian Reservation.

Then the vampires live outside of town. I can't remember their names though. I only know that the coven consists of a vampire doctor, interior designer and five kids. I never saw them before- partly because I'm home schooled. Maybe they have powers as said that Sky High are accepting other creatures to join the school. At first dad didn't approve, but mom made sure that dad kept his mouth shut. He is totally whipped.

I closed my diary after writing for 45 minutes. Both my parents wished me luck before they went to work. The bus would leave in 10 minutes so I rushed out of the house, next thing you know I saw a bus that has a Sky High sign. The bus driver told me to climb in so I did.

When I got in I noticed these teenagers looked a bit different than me. I also noticed five inhumanly beautiful kids at the back. I shook my head and sat in an empty seat. I closed my eyes and sighed thinking about what will happen once we reach the school.

All of a sudden I felt a jolt and the passengers gasped. I opened my eyes to see that we are up in the air. I smiled for once. They were amazed that this heavy bus could fly so high.

Then a comfortable chatter sounded. I looked outside the window and though of a shape in the clouds. There formed a monster's face. The others looked and freaked out. I imagined it roaring at the bus and next thing you know there is rain and a gust of wind.

Then they screamed. I tried hard to keep my face straight. For once I see my powers as a blessing and not a curse. I shook my head at these positive thoughts that I am suddenly having.

I think back to when my dad and mom discovered that I had the powers of an elemental. Mom had tears in her eyes, because I don't only have one power, but I have four. Water, earth, fire and air. They immediately wanted to start my training. Dad was a bit hard on me because I had to rein in my fire power. He says that it is tied with my emotions.

Mom was more gentle with me, because we both had a calmer power. She always scolded dad for not being sensitive. I could see that my dad was trying not to be harsh. I didn't cry or get mad at him because I knew that he is just doing his best to help me. I told him to keep pushing me so I can learn from my mistakes. When I said that I swear I could see a tear in his eye.

I opened my eyes to see that we have officially arrived at Sky High. The school is soo many feet up in the air above the clouds. We climbed out of the bus and stood still. I then saw a red head. She looked like a cat-like woman. Her aura screamed dangerous.

"Morning," the red head said. "I am Victoria Damon. The principal so this school will be with you after I give you the tour of the campus. Please follow me."

We followed the red head named Victoria. I stayed far from her. For some reason I do not trust her one bit. I also noticed that the five beautiful kids kept a distance from Victoria.

"Hi," a pixie like girl greeted me. "I'm Alice Cullen and this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale." She held the hand of the tall blonde who looks like he really is in pain.

"I'm Isabella Swan," I said.

"You're Chief Swan's daughter?" the huge buff guy said.

I nodded. "Yes. Wait you're the vamps that my dad told me about."

"Yep. And your mom works with our dad," the guy with the wild bronze hair said. "He says he has never seen a human work soo fast and accurately before."

"That's because she isn't human," I said.

"Is it only your mom who is a super hero?" the huge guy asked.

"No," I said. "My dad also."

"What power do you have?", Jasper asked.

"I can control the elements," I began. "I inherited water and earth from my mom and from my dad I inherited fire and air."

"That is soo cool," the buff guy said. "I'm Emmett. I have super strength."

"I can see the future based on others' choices," Alice said.

"My power is that I can sense and control emotions," Jasper explained.

"And I am Edward and I can read minds," the bronze haired guy said. 'But I can't read yours."

"It's a mental shield," I said. " I also inherited that from my dad."

"Rosalie, it's rude not to introduce yourself," Alice scolded.

"Whatever," Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Rosalie is Emmett's self-centered girlfriend. She thinks the world revolves around her," Edward said.

"That's not true," Emmett said.

"Yes it is," Edward, Jasper and Alice said.

"She has the power of allure and thinks that it will land her in the super hero position," Alice said.

"She might be a side-kick," Jasper mumbled.

I tuned out the Cullens' bickering and focused on the tour. The infrastructure was amazing and the statues as well. I was amazed. Victoria said that we can relax a bit until the headmaster comes. So the Cullens and I sat down.

"Finally we can rest," Rosalie said. "I swear that Victoria is a bitch."

"Has anyone picked a bad vibe from her?" Jasper asked.

"I did," I said. "It felt freaky to me."

"We shouldn't trust Victoria," Edward said. "She is trying to block her thoughts from me. She knows there is a mind reader, but has no clue who is the mind reader."

"We should watch out for her," Emmett said. "She cannot be trusted."

"On our first day here and we already sense an enemy," I said. "Kinda scary yet exciting."

"I understand the exciting part, but scary?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"The thrill of kicking villain ass," I said.

"A person can almost swear that you and Emmett are related," Alice said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emmett and I asked.

"Exhibit A," Alice declared.

"Don't tease Belle. She is original. Unlike our big bear of a brother," Jasper said.

"Already shortening my name, Jazz-hands," I said.

"Mmm.. Jazz hands I like that," Jasper mused.

"And Alice can be Ali," Edward said. "Rosalie can either be Rose, Rosie or Lee."

"Argh, I hate the names Rosie and Lee," Rosalie moaned.

"Rose suits her," I said. "She is pretty like a red rose."

"Really?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Red rose could be your symbol."

"Her symbol?" Emmett asked.

"Red roses have thorns. A rose is pretty. The thorns represent how tough she is and the rose shows how beautiful and radiant she is", I explained. "You are smart and beautiful Rosalie." I told the beautiful blonde.

"Thank you soo much," Rosalie hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Group hug," Emmett said.

He hugged all of us tight.

"Can't…breathe. Partially human... here," I gasped out as he released us.

"I have been keeping a secret from all of you," Rosalie said with her head down.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Remember the major black out when we were in New York?" Rosalie asked meekly.

"Yes.." the Cullens chorused.

"I caused the black out," Rosalie confessed.

"What!" the yelled.

"So let me get this straight. You have the power of disabling electronics?" I guessed.

"Yes," Rosalie answered shyly.

"Eeeekkk!" Alice squealed. "Carlisle and Esme are gonna flip."

"Wow," Emmett said, clearly amazed. "My super woman." He pulled Rosalie close to him.

"My parents were trying to figure out who did that," I said. "Don't worry. I will keep it a secret."

"Thanks Bella," Rosalie said. "Is it okay if I call you that?"

"Sure," I answered. "Isabella sounds way to formal."

We then went silent for a while. Emmett played with Rosalie's hair as she closed her eyes, Jasper and Alice were talking quietly and Edward was sitting still and stiff.

"Eddie you need to relax," Emmett said.

"Don't call me Eddie," Edward shuddered.

"Why can't he call you that?" I asked.

"Because of Tanya," Alice says. "She tried to get Edward to sleep with her a lot of times. Everytime we visited or if they came to visit Edward would run for the hills. Tanya tried to run after him, but Edward climbed up the tallest tree. His scent vanished and he hid well from her."

"Nice thinking, Edward." I said to him.

Then red head Victoria came with the head of the school.


	2. Surprise

I'm guessing that that is the headmistress, Principal Powers. My parents told me that she has a luminous energy from that kinda looks like a comet and she can change back at will. My Uncle Steve used to call her the Comet Lady and Aunt Josie always slapped the back of his head. I forgot to mention that my aunt and uncle are the most popular heroes. They are known as The Commander and Jetstream.

They have a son, Will Stronghold. He doesn't have any powers yet. I haven't seen him in years. Maybe at the upcoming dance I'll see my other family. Principal Powers and Victoria led us to the gym. I recognized one of the teachers from my mom's old year book. He looks like Tommy Boomoski. Back then he was known as Sonic Boom.

My parents gave me earmuffs to block out his sonic waves of his vocal cords. Emmett looked at me weirdly as I got the earmuffs on. The rest of the Cullens stared at me. I didn't want to tell them about Tommy Boomoski's sonic screaming. I feel sorry that they have sensitive hearing. I really feel bad for them. Maybe I should've warned them earlier. Oh well, too late.

"LISTEN UP ! I AM COACH BOOM !" Tommy Boomoski yelled. "BUT YOU CAN CALL ME SONIC BOOM!"

I took my earmuffs off and giggled at the Cullens faces and how they were covering their ears. Principal Powers placed her hand on Coach Boomer's shoulder. I guess she is going to take the announcements from here. she took the bullhorn and began to speak.

"You will demonstrate your powers to see if you are in Hero Support or Hero classes," she said. "This is compulsory. First up Catherine Armstrong."

That girl could shape shift into an animal. But she was put into Hero Support or as the others call it Side kick classes. Then as time went by a girl named Layla refused to show her powers because of the school's twisted ways of classing. All the Cullens were placed in Hero class.

The students were surprised at Alice for predicting the future and Coach Boomer was annoyed at Edward for reading his mind and mind controlling him. Jasper came and made Coach Boomer make out with the pillars. That made me laugh like crazy. The Rosalie came. She made the power go out then lighting came. And do not get me started on Emmett. He started juggling Coach Boom and a Professor named Jeanne Elast. Jeanne kinda puked after that.

She nearly shocked Coach Boomer. After that she was placed in Hero class. The Cullens had no idea that Rosalie could do that. She really hid that secret for soo long. After that a few more came.

The Coach Boomer took over from Principal Powers. "ISABELLA SWAN!"

I stood up, taking my black trench coat off. I may look like a goth to others. I stepped down and closed my eyes. Electricity was buzzing. The doors of the gym flew open. Icicles formed on the roof and I flew in the air. I swear I could feel my eyes turning in all sorts of colors. I trapped Coach Boomer in an icy cage with fire floating above him.

Lighting striked out of nowhere. I could hear a storm outside. I realized that I was the one causing the storm.

"HERO!" Coach Boomer yelled. "I SAID HERO!"

Then everything was silent. I landed and smirked, walking back to the Cullens. I just smiled innocently at them. Everyone was speechless at my display of power. It took a few moments before everyone recovered from their shock.

"What was that?" Emmett asked in shock.

"I thought you just controlled the elements," Edward said in awe. " Not the weather."

"My mom told me how to do that. Dad was too scared to train me until I pushed him," I explained.

"WILLIAM STRONGHOLD !" Coach Boomer yelled./

I gasped in shock that my cousin is here.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"That's my cousin," I said. "I thought his powers didn't come in yet."

"What he is your cousin?" Rosalie asked in shock.

"Yes," I said, knowing that they are going to ask or tell me about my aunt and uncle.

"Then that means that your aunt and uncle are The Commander and Jetstream," Jasper said.

"Yeah," I said. "He has no idea that I am his cousin. The last time I saw him he was too little to remember how I looked like."

"So your parents Jetstream and The Commander finally sent you here," Coach Boomer said. "I hope you can impress me like your cousin did."

"Cousin?" Will asked. "I don't have a cousin."

"Isabella Swan is your cousin," Principal Powers said.

He then looked straight at me. "Izzy?"

I waved at him nervously. All eyes were darting from me to Will.

"Let's see if you have super strength," Coach Boomer said as he threw a…. car ?

"Wait, wait, wait!" Will yelled. "I don't have powers."

"Oh brother," I slapped my forehead. "Only Uncle Steve would send him here even though Will's power hasn't activated."

"Such a shame," Coach Boomer shook his head in shame.

Will was put into Hero Support. After that we walked down. Will came to me. "Izzy, you changed."

"I swear I am going to strangle Uncle Steve," I growled.

"Who are they?" Will asked pointing at the Cullens behind me.

"They are the Cullens," I said. "And who are they?" I looked at him friends.

"They are Ethan, Zach, Magneta and Layla," Will pointed each at his friends.

After that we had to be separated. I am a bit bummed out that my cousin didn't make it to hero classes, but as soom as his powers come he'll be transferred.

Everyone asked me how come I have powers and Will doesn't, I just ignored them. They also told me that someone also has the power of fire, a pyrokinetic. That got me interested. They said his name is Warren Peace. I heard about his parents from my mom. She was still angry at Uncle Steve for leaving Warren and his mother without a male figure. They didn't get along well.

I had no idea how Warren looked like. My mom said that his mom is a superhero and that his dad is a super villain. I'm guessing his mother loved the bad boys.

First class was Mad Science will Professor Medulla. When we got to the class I saw a small guy with an oversized brain. Emmett was trying hard not to laugh at the guy's appearance. We got seated and got started with the work.

"Looks like Eddie isn't the one with a big head," Emmett whispered to Jasper.

Edward growled at Emmett and Jasper for snickering. "At least I don't have a brain a size of a walnut." Edward snapped.

"Ouch," Emmett pretended to be hurt.

"Guys stop acting like idiots," Rosalie scolded.

"Is there a problem?" Prof. Medulla asked, turning around.

"No problem at all. Just Emmett and Jasper acting like idiots," I said. "Nothing usual at all."

"My, my. You look just like Renesmeera and a bit like Charles, they were known as Aqua and Blaze," the professor said. "Are you her daughter?"

"Yeah," I said.

"I am guessing that she married Charles Swan," the professor said.

I nodded. The students were soo into the conversation that Professor Medulla and I were having. Why are they soo interested in my families' life story.

"That would explain your powers," Professor said, clearly impressed. "Well, let's carry on."

"You are soo popular," Alice whispered.

"Why do you say that?", I asked. "I am just like the other students."

"But you are clearly related to the mysterious heroes and Will's parents," Rosalie said. "You are definitely going to be a queen bee."

I just rolled my eyes at their observations. A few hours passed and I was extremely bored. The classes are just like regular school. I graduated early since I have enough credits to graduate early. And since I have a lot of a spare time my parents decided that I should be here at Sky High.

It was lunch. The Cullens and I caught sight of my cousin and his friends. We walked up to them. I swear I could feel all eyes on me and it was getting really creepy.

"Izzy !" Will said in surprise. "I thought you would sit with the other heroes."

"Cliques are not my thing," I said. 'Mind if we sit here?"

"Sure," Layla answered. "We heard a lot about you."

"Oh joy," I hid my face with my hands.

"The guys are making a stupid bet if you can defeat Warren Peace," Magneta said.

"I heard a lot about him," Edward said. "You dad put him to jail. I believe his name is Barron Battle."

"Yep," Will said. "So how's Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie?"

"They're okay," I said. "Charlie is a police chief and Renee is a doctor at Forks Hospital."

"Cool," Will said. "I already called my parents to tell them what happened and who I met."

"And the unwanted attention continues," I mumbled.

"They want you and your parents to come to dinner tonight," Will said.

"I'll tell mom and dad about that," I said. "So are you okay?"

"Yes," he said.

"No ,he isn't," Layla said.

"He has been glum the entire day," Zach said.

"Don't worry," Alice said. "I have a feeling that you will get your powers soon."

"And Bella kicking some ass," Edward said.

"What did you see, Ali?" I asked.

"Just a little mishap tomorrow," Alice smiled. "Btw, I love the nickname."

"Who is going to cause some mayhem?" Magneta asked.

"The resident bullies," Alice chirped. "It's going to be crazy."

"You mean Speed and Lash?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah," Edward answered. " Some girl named Gwen is their 'leader'."

"You mean the girl who has the power of technopathy?" Layla asked.

Alice and Edward nodded.

"You gotta be kidding me," I moaned. "That girl was working on my nerves since first period."

"Same here," Edward. "She thinks she has a chance with me. I do not go for self-centered girls."

Then the Cullens minus Edward started laughing while Will and his friends looked at us in confusion.

After a few hours we continued with the classes. I nearly fell asleep in the Hero History class then Edward threw a paper ball at me. I just sent him a glare and he cowered back.

Finally it was the end of the day. The bus driver Ron Wlison was waiting for us. I sat at the seat that I sat on earlier. And off we went. I was dropped off first. Will reminded me to tell my parents about the dinner.

I caught sight of my dad's police squad car and mom's sleek black Merecedes car. I entered the house. I ran to the living roo to tell my mom and dad about my day. They were sitting in the living room watching a movie.

"How was your day at Sky High?" dad asked.

"Awesome," I said. "You would never believe who I saw."

"Who did you see?" mom asked.

"I saw Will Stronghold !" I exclaimed. "My cousin."

"So that's what Josie wanted to tell us," dad said.

"I can't believe that Will is at Sky High," dad said. "I bet he has Steve's strength."

"Maybe he has Josie's sonic flight," mom said.

"Guys !" I yelled. "Aunt Josie and Uncle Steve is inviting us to dinner tonight at 6," I said.

They then flew up to get ready. After a half an hour they came. Mom wore a red dress and heels while dad wore a suit. I just had my black strapless dress on. We decided to take the flying car. It was awesome.

It took us a few hours to get there, but we arrived.

Time to see my family.


	3. On Fire

**BELLA'S POV**

Uncle Steve answered the door. He looked shocked to see me all grown up. He then led us to the family room. I the caught sight of Aunt Josie. She just smiled at us.

"Izzy," Josie hugged me. "I couldn't believe it when Will told us that you are a hero."

"Well believe it," Charlie said. "Coach Boomer phoned to complain about what Bella did to him when they demonstrated his powers."

"What did she do?", Steve asked. He led my dad to the next room.

"Where's Will?" I asked.

"He is hiding in Steve's trophy room," Josie said. "You can go there if you want."

I nodded and went down the hall way and into the room that has a no enter sign. I could hear Will complaining about being powerless and that he cannot fit in anywhere. I shook my head at him thinking out load. I also felt a little sorry for him.

"You know your powers will come soon," I said, startling Will. "Alice's visions can't be wrong."

"So I just have to be patient," Will said.

"She is crazy !" I heard Uncle Steve yell to my dad. "She is just like Renee."

"Looks like they are coming here," I sighed. "Did you tell your dad about being classed as a side kick?"

"Not yet," he frowned.

"Bells, Will," dad said. "I thought you were upstairs.

"Dad," Will said to Uncle Steve. "There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it son?" Steve asked.

"I didn't get into hero class," he answered with his head down.

Uncle Steve ruffled Will's hair and smiled. "It doesn't matter if you didn't get your powers. They will come soon."

"That's what Ali said," Will said.

"Whose Ali ?" dad asked.

"Dr. Cullen's daughter," I said. "She has the ability to see the future."

Charlie was shocked when I told him about being friends with the Cullens. Uncle Steve then led us to some room named the Secret Sanctum. I figured that the guys would want some time to themselves so I left them. I got to the kitchen to find my mom and Aunt Josie drinking. My mouth was open. I have never seen mom take a sip of liquid.

Footsteps echoed and the guys entered the kitchen. They looked at the woman drinking. After that we sat down and ate. The parental units are shocked that we are friend with a bunch of bloodsucking creatures who only feed on animal blood. They were more interested in the vision that Alice had of Will getting his powers.

Will left out the fact that I would be in the cause of the mayhem. We fell into a comfortable conversation. After dinner we relaxed. Aunt Josie was going to teach me hand to hand combat. Charlie didn't want me to be taught to fight but mom gave him the glare that made the men shrink.

I learned quick from her and my gymnastics training helped. Will looked at me in awe. Dad looked proud and Uncle Steve was impressed. Mom helped Aunt Josie train me. It was great. I didn't want to stop this. I forgot the thrill of combat. After an hour of hand to hand combat it was time to go home.

Mom promised my aunt and uncle that we would visit them. Will and I had a little chat about having powers and having responsibilities. I even told me how I found my powers a curse. He laughed at that.

We got home faster than we came. I ran to my room and got changed into my pyjamas. I opened my diary to start writing.

The first day was alright, just busy as heel. Some classes were boring and other classes were alright. I still can't believe that Coach Boomer freaked out about my powers and called my parents. I noticed that I received a lot of attention from the students, especially Gwen Greyson. She has the same bad vibe that I got from Victoria.

I thought about the pyrokinetic that everybody was comparing me to. I remember his name is Warren Peace. Will's friends started making bets on who would win in a battle. Ethan says that Warren will win because he probably got training from his dad before he was sentenced to jail. Zach says I would win because I have training from Aunt Josie and the rest of my family.

I found Will's friends quite entertaining. They really enjoyed making bets. Tomorrow I will see who this mysterious fire wielder is. In one of my classes Alice told me that Warren and I will have some confrontation. She didn't give me a clue why we would even have a confrontation.

Will it be good or bad ?

I do not want to get on his bad side.

I even heard that I have the same element as Tara. Layla spilled that she has a crush on Edward. I bet Edward already knows from reading her mind. Edward's sisters, Layla, Magneta and I will set him up with Tara. On the first day Jasper already sensed Edward's emotions after meeting Tara. Jasper thinks it's the mating pull. Jasper told me that their emotions are the same. I bet he will spill this to his parents. Rosalie told me that Edward is probably nervous and afraid to admit his feeling to her. Sad isn't it?

I then closed my diary and started on my homework. It was pretty easy. Mad Science is kinda fun, Emmett and Jasper found it kind of boring. Emmett pretended to fall asleep and Jasper followed his lead. Edward ended up spit balling them. It was hilarious. Professor Medulla was a bit pissed at Emmett and Jasper for not paying attention in class.

As I finished the last question my phone rang. I checked to see it was Emmett. I then answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hey Belle. You wouldn't believe what happened when Carlisle got home,"_ Emmett said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"_Edward, Jasper and Carlisle went to his office. Jasper told Carlisle about Edward and Tara's emotions towards each other," _ Emmett began. _"Then Carlisle confirmed it as the mating pull. After that Jasper was excused and guess what Carlisle was talking to Edward about."_

"I have no idea, Emmett," I said, rolling my eyes at the sound of enthusiasm in his voice.

"_Carlisle freaked Edward out with the sex talk,"_ Emmett started laughing at that and I started to giggle.

"Everyone freaks out when their parents give them 'the talk'. It's normal," I said.

"_But the way Carlisle does it makes you want to run for the hills,"_ Emmett said. I could almost hear him shudder.

"Emmett I gotta go," I said. "Got homework to finish."

"_Okay Belles. Catch cha later," _ Emmett then hung up.

I sighed and finished my work. After that I went to sleep. Darkness covered my eyes and I fell into la la land.

I woke up to the sound of rain. The smell of bacon and eggs assaulted my senses. I ran down the stairs to eat breakfast. Dad was reading the newspaper and mom is dishing out breakfast. Then my black cat was eating the kibbles. I ate slowly, knowing that I have enough time until the bus comes. Already I got used to the mode of travelling.

"Ready for the next day?" dad asked.

"Yep," I said. "I can't wait to see what will happen today."

"What's going to happen?" mom asked after I was done eating.

"Not much," I said. "Alice was being cryptic about her visions."

My parents shook it off. After an hour they both left for work, leaving me to get ready for school. I had no idea what to wear. I could wear the skirt and stocking with the high heel ankle boots and a red satin top with my black blazer. I should straighten my hair and put red streaks in. I got inspired by Magneta's look.

The jewelry should be simple. I'll swear the skull necklace and bracelet. I looked in the mirror and thought I looked like I was dressed to impress. I heard someone knocking at the door. I looked out the window to see the Cullens standing outside.

I grabbed my bag and locked the door the moment I got out and greeted them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

"Alice wanted to help you find an outfit for today but I can see that you sorted that out yourself," Rosalie said. "You look awesome."

"Thanks," I smiled. "And Alice I am not a Barbie doll that you can dress up. I am a human being."

Alice just pouted and Jasper rubbed her shoulders. He mouthed thanks and smiled.

The bus finally came. We all sat at the back. Emmett was irritating everyone with his awful singing. I froze his mouth shut and Edward high-fived me. Jasper laughed at Emmett's expression or emotions. It was really funny. Alice's grumpy mood was over. She was back to her happy and chirpy self.

We went to our classes. Emmett was excited to go to gym. I couldn't wait to see Coach Boomer. He had a smug look as we came in. I just smiled at him showing that I am not afraid or intimidated of him. He said that we are going to save a human or in this case a dummy.

He wants to see who can beat Speed and Lash's time. He says only one pair of partners can step up. Alice and I came. Speed and Lash laughed at us. We just rolled our eyes at them. Coach Boomer told us to begin and we got started. The Cullens were cheering us on as well as the ones in Hero support.

In five minutes we were finished. Speed and Lash stormed out of the gymnasium. And we were declared as the winners. Coach Boomer was amazed. We should great speed and agility. The students kept saying how awesome it was that we got those two bullies in their place.

Jasper kissed Alice passionately. Rosalie cleared her throat and said no PDA. No public display of affection.

We then went to our next class. Gym wasn't as fun as the other classes. Time passed as Alice and I received compliments from students and some teachers.

Finally the bell rang for lunch.

**WILL'S POV**

It was an eventful day. Bella is really the center of attention. Ethan and Zach are still going on about the two elementals Warren and Bella. I keep wondering about the vision Alice had. I really wonder when I am going to get my powers. The wait is killing me, figuratively.

I went to go fetch my lunch. Bella and the Cullens are taking their sweet time. They are so far the most popular kids so far. I wonder why they are taking soo long. As I walked to the tablet where the rest of my friends are I got tripped. And guess who I knocked over. The most tempermental guy in school, Warren Peace.

I stood up quickly scared of what he might do.

"STRONGHOLD !" he yelled. His arms were on fire.

I scrambled quickly trying to find a safe spot to hide. "I know you must be angry about my dad putting your dad in jail."

Then a fire ball was headed towards me. I waited for the burn but all I smelled was smoke.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE !" I recognized Bella's voice.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" Warren yelled at her.

"HELL NO," Bella stood tall. "If you want to get my cousin you have to get through me."

Then a fire ball came towards her. Bella made a fire ball of her own. Warren looked shocked. He jumped out of the way. He stared at her. I could see that he was attracted to Bella. He then snapped out of it and threw another fire ball at her. I stood up and lifted the table and threw it towards Warren.

"Will !" Bella yelled. "You have your strength."

"STRONGHOLD !" Warren ran towards us.

Bella then froze him in his place. She walked towards him. "I told you to leave my cousin alone." Then she walked away.


	4. Pranks

**BELLA'S POV**

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" we heard Coach Boomer yell.

Everyone froze at the sound of his sonic screaming. Will and I stared at each other. Warren just rolled his eyes. Coach Boom just stared at us. I saw that the flames disintegrated.

"We just had a bit of a disagreement," I said. "Speed and Lash tripped Will and he knock Warren and he lost his temper, I decided to intervene."

"This wouldn't have happened if Speed and Lash didn't terrorise Will," Layla added.

"And I should've controlled my temper better," Warren said as he looked at me.

"DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN !" Coach Boomer yelled.

"At least Will got his powers," Alice said.

"Super strength rules !" Emmett yelled. He walked over to us and swung his arm around my cousin's shoulders. There is never a dull moment with Emmett around.

The bell rang and we went to our separate classes. Warren tapped on my shoulder. I could feel that his hand is still hot from using his powers. My ice power made his hand sizzle. "Ouch." He complained.

I turned to him. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," he smiled. "Sorry about what happened a couple of moments ago."

"It was a reflex reaction. You must've had a bad day. It's understandable," I said.

"Bellsy, we gotta get to class," Emmett yelled.

"I'm coming," I said.

"He's right. You don't want to get into trouble," Warren said. "I'll see you later."

"Sure," I said. Then kissed his cheek and went to my next class with the Cullens.

I have no idea what possessed me to kiss his cheek. He is cute in a bad boy way. I guess you could say that I have a crush on him. We're both elementals, but I have four elements. He just has one.

We got seated in the next class. Emmett was smirking at me. Jasper winked. Rosalie and Alice just smiled at me and Edward shook his head. Then the quiet chatter began when Professor Elast left the class.

"So Bella," Jasper began. "I felt your emotions towards Warren."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I said.

"My dear boyfriend thinks that you are developing a crush on Warren Peace," Alice said.

"Okay, okay," I said. "I like him."

"Don't worry Belle," Jasper said. "He is attracted to you."

"You forgot to tell her that you felt a bit of lust from him," Edward said.

"What ?" I asked. "But we just met."

"Honey, boys find it a turn on when women put men in their place," Rosalie said.

"It's true," Emmett said.

I just shook my head at their crazy explanations. The professor came back. We then continued with the work.

I guess it is normal for two people to be attracted to each other at first sight. Is it a crush ? Is it love ? I don't know.

I guess I found it exciting when I kicked ass. Maybe I can challenge Warren again. I'm sure he won't mind. We have one thing in common. I also noticed that we kinda matched. Both of us wore dark clothes. He had a skull chain and I had a skull necklace. Maybe I am over thinking things. I should just relax and chill.

I felt my phone vibrate. There was a message from an unknown number. Once the teacher turned around I checked the message.

**PYRO: **You are definitely one of a kind.

Mmmm… I definitely knew who sent me the message.

**ELEMENTAL:** How did you get my contact ?

I waited for a while until he answered. Alice looked at me in confusion as to why I am texting.

**PYRO: **I have my ways. Want to meet me after class.

**ELEMENTAL: **Sure.

After that he went offline. The teacher turned after I put my cellphone away in my pocket.

"Who texted you?" Alice asked.

"Warren," I said. "He wants to meet me after class."

"How did he get your number?" Edward asked.

"I have no idea," I smiled.

"Would you look at that. She is smitten," Rosalie said.

"What's the big deal anyways ?" Edward asked.

"It's her first love," Alice said. "She has the guts to talk to him and you won't even talk to your mate."

"I will when the time comes," Edward said nervously.

"I'll drink skunk blood when you ask her out to homecoming," Emmett said.

"Ewww…" I said.

"Gross," Rosalie wrinkled her nose.

"You are nasty," Jasper said in disgust.

Emmett laughed at our reactions. "I have an awesome idea."

"If it involves us getting in trouble count me out," I said. " I nearly got in trouble at lunch thank you."

"Your future boyfriend did tell you to stay out of it," Edward teased.

"And I didn't listen," I concluded.

"Let's play pranks on Thinny and Fatty," Emmett suggested.

"You mean Speed an Lash ?" Alice said.

"La duh," Emmett said. "Whose in?"

"I am," I said. "I'll try and get Warren in with the plan."

"I'm in," Edward said. "They need a taste of their own medicine."

Then the someone knocked at the door. It was Will.

"Excuse me Professor," Will said. "I've been transferred to this class."

"William Stronghold," Professor Elast said. "You surprised us with your excellent display of strength."

"Yeah, I guess so," he said uncomfortably.

"Take a seat next to Jasper," she said.

When he sat down he smiled nervously at us.

"Welcome to the dark side, kid," Emmett grinned. "We are gonna have soo much fun."

"Don't scare him," Rosalie scolded.

"So what were you guys talking about," Will asked.

"Bella and Warren," Rosalie said. " She is meeting him after classes."

"Bella, you'll get in trouble," Will said.

"It's free period for me, Emmett, Jasper and Edward," I said.

"Let's see your time table," Alice said. Will handed her his timetable and frowned. "You also have a free period with the quartet."

"Lucky me," he said.

"It's gonna be fun," Emmett said. "We are gonna prank the two tormentors."

"Huh?" Will was confused.

"Speed and Lash are gonna be pranked by us," Edward said.

"I never knew that Eddie would join the dark side with us," Jasper said.

"I'm soo proud," Emmett wiped an imaginary tear.

"Shut up Emmett," Edward rolled his eyes.

We tried to come up with creative ideas. Edward thinks we should trap them in the detention room and lock them up. We asked Edward why the detention room. He said the room makes our powers useless. We the agreed with his plan. Emmett said that it should be the final stage of the plan.

Jasper says he will mess with their emotions and make them fight against each other. Before he could explain further the bell rang.

"Time to meet you lover boy," Emmett teased.

I rolled my eyes and once I got out of the class Warren was waiting for me outside of the class.

"I thought I was supposed to meet you," I said.

"I decided it's better if I come to you," Warren said. He looked at Will. "Stronghold."

Will looked at him. "Y..yeah?"

"I wanted to say sorry about earlier," he said.

"It's okay. It was my fault," Will said.

"Nah," Warren said as he placed his arm round the back of my neck. "It's Speed and Lash's fault."

"Speaking of those idiots we are gonna play a prank on them," Emmett said after he said bye to Rosalie.

"They need a taste of their own medicine," I growled.

"Calm down kitten," Warren rubbed my shoulders. "Put the claws away."

"Very funny," I said sarcastically.

"So when will we start with the prank," Warren asked. " Cause I need some alone time with my girl." He said as he looked into my eyes.

"We will start immediately," Emmett said.

"But we have no idea where they are genious," Warren said.

"They are near the statue of my aunt and uncle," I said.

"How do you know?" Warren asked.

"It isn't hard sensing their negative aura," I said. "It's like puking after eating bad chicken."

"Why to sum it up, Bella," Will said.

"Let's just hurry up," Emmett said.

We were walking to the garden to catch the two bullies. It'll take a while before we find them.

"So are you and Bells dating?" Emmett asked Warren.

"If that's what she wants," he said.

"Sure," I said. "By the way I am dying to know how you got my number."

"Alice gave it to me after you left," Warren answered.

"That sneaky pixie," I mumbled.

"Okay lovebirds," Edward groaned. "Enough. I do not need to see those thoughts about my 'sister'."

"Sister ?" I asked.

"We think of you as our sister," Jasper said.

"But we just met," I said.

"Kinda crazy," Emmett said. "We were surprised that Rose accepted you."

"I was kissing up to her just to get her approval," I said.

"Good job," Edward said.

"Why wouldn't she like Bella ?" Warren asked.

"She hates being around humans because of their ability of bearing children, eating, sleeping. You catch my drift," Edward explained.

"She misses being human," Warren said. " I get it."

"She could always adopt," Jasper said.

"She didn't think of that idea before," Emmett said. "I wonder what she will feel about that."

"Knowing Rose, she will be freaking happy," Jasper said.

"We're close," I said. "We should find a good hiding spot."

"Will !" I heard Gwen's voice.

Will turned around. He stood tall and confident. "Yeah."

"Come here," she said.

Will looked at us.

"Go on," Emmett said. "We'll sort out the idiots."

"Thanks guys," Will said as he walked to Gwen.

"Finally he is gonna have a girlfriend," I said.

"A lot are dating," Jasper said. "Ever since we got here there were couples forming."

"Maybe there's a cupid around," Jasper said.

"Let's get to the prank !" Warren yelled impatiently. His eyes turning red.

"Whoa," Emmett said. "Are you a vampire ?"

"No," he said. "Why ?"

"Your eyes turned red," I explained. "It's the eye color of a vampire who feeds on human blood or who is a newborn vampire."

"Let's just get on with the prank," I said. "Jazz, do your stuff."

We then started hiding away and Jasper concentrated on the two guys. They started getting angry and began to fight each other. We looked at them using their powers against each other. We are trying to keep our laughter when Speed gave a wedgie to Lash. It was hilarious.

"This is funny," Emmett snickered quietly. "Make them kiss."

"Let them feel lust," Warren said.

"I need to take a picture of the smooch," I said as I took my camera out.

"Why do you carry a camera ?" Warren asked.

"In case I get something funny like this," I said. "And this is hilarious."

"Jasper let the lust go," Edward said.

Jasper concentrated on the two guys again then they kissed. I snapped the picture of Speed and Lash's kiss.

"Let's get out of here," Warren said.

We scrambled into the building quietly after I took a few more pics. After that we collapsed in laughter. All of a sudden we heard a crunch and smash. I guess the statue collapsed. We looked at each other and ran to the top floor before anyone caught us there

After that we sat down in the hallway and began to snicker.

"Did you get good shots ?" Emmett asked.

"Yep," I said. "I'll develop them when I get home."

"What are you going to do with those pics?" Emmett asked.

"I am going to come to school early and post them on the lockers," I said.

"How will you get to school early ?" Edward ask.

"Not only can I control the elements, but I can use my air element to make me fly," I said. "I tried it once and I can see why Aunt Josie likes flying."


	5. Getting Together

**BELLA'S POV- point of view**

We leaned against the wall catching our breath .We heard a loud scream at the middle floor. Edward looked like he was struggling to not laugh. We looked at him strangely. I wonder who screamed. We all stood up. to my surprise Alice and Rosalie came to us.

"I take it your prank was a success," Rosalie said.

"If you could read minds you would laugh at the colorful language Principal Powers have," Edward said. 'She found the two boys crashing into the statue in their heated make out session."

"Oh man," Emmett started laughing.

"And my work is done," Jasper said.

"What's going to happen to Speed and Lash ?" I asked.

"Step 2 of course," Emmett said. "Trap them in the detention room."

"Principal Powers gave them detention for a month," Alice said. "By the way, here's the key to the detention room." She handed Edward the key.

"But won't Principal Powers unlock the doors with her keys ?" Jasper asked.

"Nope," Alice said. "I had a vision that she would lock the door, but leave the keys in."

"Oh I get it," I said. "We then can take the keys out and trap the boys in."

"Bingo," Alice confirmed my guess.

"Where's Will ?" Rosalie asked.

"With Gwendolyn," Jasper answered. "He's taking a bit long though."

"Maybe they are making out," Warren said.

"Or she is up to something crazy," Alice guessed.

"Her emotions felt out of place when she called Will," Jasper said. "We should watch out for him."

"Meanwhile can we get on with the plan," Emmett said. "I am dying to prank those guys again."

"You guys go," Warren said. "Bella and I have something to talk about."

They left us alone. Warren breathed out in relief. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Finally we are alone at last," Warren said. "I've been wanting to do this since you put me in my place." He grabbed me and kissed me hard. I felt his hands on my hips. The kiss felt hot. I kissed him back and moaned a bit. It felt like we were the only two people on Earth. His hands inched further down and I hitched my legs around his waist. We started grinding against each other. I though I heard something, but it must be my imagination.

"Ah-hem," I heard someone clear their throat.

We turned to see Layla and Magneta. We pulled away from each other.

"I told you they were together," Magneta said to Layla. "So what's with the heated make-out session?"

"We just solidified our relationship," Warren said.

"Ah," Layla said. "Where's Will ?"

"He went somewhere with Gwen," I said. "They went off into the direction of the maze."

"Thanks," Magneta and Layla went off.

"Well that was something," I said. "You really couldn't wait til we were alone."

"With a gorgeous girl like you, any guy would be impatient," Warren said.

"Let's go to the vamps," I led him to the hallway.

Dad and mom would freak out if I tell them that I am dating Barron Battle's son. Dad did say that if I am happy, then he is happy as well. Mom on the other hand will freak out.

We walked down an isolated hall. The Cullens were still hiding. They didn't hear our footsteps I blew a gust of wind to get their attention. They turned to see me.

"Too you guys long enough," Jasper said. "I felt a load of lust from the two of you."

"What took you guys soo long?" Emmett said. "We can't go there because we aren't quiet enough."

"What do you mean?" Warren asked.

"Our shoes," Alice said. "It'll make an echo through the hallways."

"Bella what happened to your heels?" Rosalie asked.

"I exchanged it for the black pumps," I said. "I'll get the key."

"Becareful," Alice whispered. "There are lasers."

"You didn't warn us about that ," Emmett said. "What gives ?"

"I have a way of knowing where those lasers are," I said taking my blazer off. "Hold this." I gave it to Warren. I closed my eyes and concentrated on making mist. I could see the red glowing through the fog.

"How will you get through?" Edward asked.

"Gymnastics, duh," I said.

"It's impossible to get through those lasers," Jasper said.

"Not for me," I said. "All it takes is patience and timing."

**WARREN'S POV**

Bella warmed up before she got ready to get through those lasers. Before I even blinked he did a back flip over two beams of lasers and spun around to avoid one laser coming near her. She looked like she was doing ballet. She is really graceful.

"I agree with you there," Edward said after he read my mind. "She isn't a vampire and yet she is graceful than our kind."

Our mouths hung open as she got through the lasers. She got the key an slid like a penguin under the lasers. There wasn't a speck of dust on her. She held the keys infront of Alice's face.

"And that is how I do it," Bella said as Alice took the keys.

"Let's get out of here," Rosalie said.

We then ran from the creepy deserted hall.

"Carlisle would kill us if he heard we done that," Rosalie said.

"Forget that," Bella said. "My dad will ground me for life."

"Let's get to the hall," Alice said. "I had a vision that the students will be there."

"Why are we going there ?" Edward asked.

"Something to do with your prank," Alice said.

"Carlisle will be pissed," Emmett said.

"They won't know that it was us," Alice said. "Bella you need to put your heels on or the Principal will be suspicious."

"Alice she has them on already," Edward said.

They looked at Bella's feet. I didn't know she got them on already. She is one sneaky girl. I have never met anyone who has a power similar to mine. She is definitely an original. I found it hot when she put me in my place. I swear I will never hurt her or Will is going to kill me.

"You are some fashion ninja," Rosalie commented. "You better watch out Peace." She warned me.

"Why?" I asked.

"She might drag you to shopping," Jasper shuddered.

"I would never do that," Bella said. "I'm not Alice you know."

"What's that supposed to mean ?"Alice asked, clearly offended.

"Oh nothing," Bella just smiled.

The bell rang and we went to the hall. I saw Will's friends and we headed there. I noticed that Layla was crying and Zach was comforting her. Bella and I sat next to them.

"What happened ?" Bella asked.

"She caught Will making out with Gwen," Magneta said.

"Why would you be- Ohh… I get it," Bella said. "You like him."

"Why does it m…m…matter," Layla sobbed. "H… h…he doesn't like me that way."

"If he doesn't think you're a catch then he is blind," Ethan said, rubbing her back.

"Where is he ?" I asked.

"Over there with Victoria, James, Laurent, Gwen and Penny," Magneta said.

"Argh !" Warren wrinkled his nose. "He shouldn't be with them."

"There's nothing w…w...we can d…do," Layla sobbed.

"I have an idea," Alice chirped in.

"Spill fortune teller," I said.

"One- you are worse than Emmett with the nicknames. And two- find a guy to make him jealous," Alice said.

"But where will she find a guy ?"Magneta asked.

"Hello ? Zach can pretend to be her boyfriend," Rosalie said.

"What ?"Layla and Zach said at the same time.

"And so it begins," I mumbled.

"Huh ?" Bella asked. She looks cute when she is confused.

"Talking at the same time is step one," Alice explained. "When will walks past you guys at all romantic like Bella and Warren."

I could feel their eyes on me as I stared into Bella's chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh now I get it," Layla said.

"Second, we need to work on your style," Alice said. "Something tells me that you love nature so Bella can help you with that."

"Why her ?" Rosalie asked. "You never miss an opportunity for a make –over."

"I'm too over the top," Alice explained. "Bella is calm and has a cool head. She will know exactly what Layla likes."

"Then it's settled," Emmett said. "We better keep quiet. Powers is gonna speak."

We didn't notice her coming in. She started complaining about the misuse of our powers and destruction of property. Emmett was trying his best not to laugh. I'm surprised that he is keeping a calm face. The joking vamp final has some control. Principal Powers then told us to keep away from the statues and that the gardens are out of bounds until further notice.

We were then allowed to go home early. I decided to go home to Bella. Alice said that I am welcome to stay with the Cullens and that Bella will be coming with Will's friends to the sleep over. Alice said that there will be no need to bring clothes because she'll be going shopping for us.

I'm just feel sorry for Jasper for having a shopaholic girlfriend. Bella said she'll be shopping with me. She said that I don't have to go if I don't want to, but I agreed to go with her.

We are sitting under the tree waiting for the bus to get here. Next thing you know we caught Will with the popular crowd. Bella and Jasper said that they are starting to get weird vibes from Will's girlfriend and her friends.

We organized it with our parents. My mom was okay with it. She had some business to attend to in New York. We waited for Ron Wilson to come. Principal Powers did say that he will be coming soon.

We heard Ron's bus coming. We got on before anyone else. Will got onto another bus with Gwen and her posse. Layla was hurt about that. The girls started to cheer her up. she smiled a bit.

**BELLA'S POV**

We got to back to the ground. Layla, Magneta, Ethan, Zach and Warren came with me to my house while the Cullens went to theirs. I spotted my dad's squad car in the drive way.

"Looks like you will be facing daddy dearest," I told Warren.

"I'm not scared," Warren said.

"I think you guys will have something in common," I said.

"What ?" he asked.

"Both of you can manipulate fire," I answered.

He then grinned. We entered the house. Found dad laying on the couch drinking a can of bear.

"Mom will kick your butt for cheating on your diet dad," I said leaning on the door frame.

"Bells," he said in shock. "I thought you guys were at school."

"We came out early," I said.

"And who are they?" he asked looking at my friend's and boyfriend.

"Oh, they are Will's friends. Layla, Magneta, Zach and Ethan," I said.

"And him ?" dad looked at Warren.

"It's her boyfriend," Magneta said. "Warren Peace. Fire wielder who is crazy over your daughter."

"You look familiar," dad said. "You remind me of a little kid I saw."

"Have you met him when he was younger ?" Ethan asked.

"I think he has," Warren said. "You're Charles 'Blaze' Swan."

"Now I remember," dad stood up. "I watched over you and your mom after Barron was arrested. Renee was still pregnant with Bells. You were two years old when I last saw you. Renee came to help your family as well even though she was pregnant."

"I don't know what's strange," Layla said. "The fact that your dad knows our boyfriend or the fact that he isn't acting over protective over you Bella."

"I don't care what's weird. As long as they don't start fighting I'm okay with it," I said.

"Anyways Alice Cullen invited us to a sleep over and the boys wanted to spend time with the Cullen boys," Magneta said.

"They already sorted it out with their parents," I said. " Can I please go?"

"Sure Bells," Charlie said. "Is Will going ?"

"No," Layla said. "He's with his girlfriend Gwendolyn."

"Oh," dad frowned. "Anyways enjoy your night."

"We will," I said. "Tell mom where I am."

"Aren't you going to pack ?" dad asked.

"Did that already and it is in the car," I said.

"Just becareful," dad said. "Don't let that accident happen."

"Sure dad," I said. I kissed his forehead before we left.

"You have my blessing Warren," dad called when we exited the house.

"Thanks Blaze," Warren called back.

**SPEED'S POV**

What the heck just happened ?

All we were doing was talking about Stronghold and next thing you know there was lust. I can't believe that I kissed a boy. And my best friend. That is just sick and wrong. I need my mommy.

**LASH'S POV**

Being stuck in detention sucks. I don't even remember why we landed here. Everything seemed like a blur for a moment.. how long were we even in the detention cell ?

I'm hungry.


	6. Make Over

**ISABELLA'S POV**

After the arrangements we got to the Cullens house. Rosalie gave the directions before school was over. Magneta was texting, Ethan and Zach was making another bet, Layla just looked outside the windows and Warren was just staring at me as I drove. The road was s-shaped, going in curves until I found the Victorian house. It was three storeys huge. The Cullen siblings waited for us to come out of the car.

I parked the car in the garage and we got out to greet the Cullens. They were excited to have friends for the first time at their home. Since they couldn't communicate with humans, mutants or superheroes are a better choice for them.

"Finally you made it," Emmett said. "Let's get this party started."

"Not on my watch mister," a caramel haired woman said. I am guessing that it's Esme Cullen. She told us to come in because of the thunder rumbling. Which can only mean one thing- thunderstorm.

"Thanks for having us here Mrs. Cullen," I said. "I heard soo much about you."

"All goo things I hope," she smiled.

"Of course," I said. "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you Bella," Esme said. "I'll go fetch you guys some snacks." We walked towards the kitchen.

We then went to the family room. Emmett wanted to play truth or dare but we all said no. Alice wanted to go shopping, but the guys shuddered and glared at her. They then agreed on the planning of the next step of our prank. Edward asked if I am still going along with the photo prank and I told him yes.

There is no way that I am missing an opportunity to humiliate a pair of egotisical bullies. They still couldn't believe that I could fly. I just smiled smugly at them. They really underestimated me, but it's okay. They have to learn that looks can be deceiving. Layla's phone started to ring. Jasper turned the music down low and Rosalie slapped Emmett on the head to keep his mouth shut.

"Who is it?" Ethan asked.

"It's Will," Layla said sadly. "I don't know if in want to answer it."

"Let me honey," Rosalie said. She took the phone from Layla and answered. "Hello?"

"_Rosalie ? Is Layla with you ?"_ we heard Will's voice.

"Yeah," Rosalie said. "She's in a middle of playing tonsil hockey with Zach."

"_What!"_ Will yelled.

"Yell louder why don't you," Rosalie grumbled. "It's just a game of truth or dare. Bella dared Layla to kiss Zach."

"_Oh,"_ Will said. "_Tell her I called."_

"Sure," Rosalie smiled smugly. "Bye."

"_Yeah, bye,"_ Will said and hung up.

"You just had to say that I dared them to smooch," I grumbled.

"Yeah," Rosalie said. "Will is soo going to be jealous of Zach being with Layla."

"He will be pissed at Bella for the so-called dare and I will put him on fire if he yells at her," Warren growled.

"Put the claws away, tiger," Jasper said. "Your emotions are full of rage."

"Sorry about that," Warren said. I kissed his cheek and he smiled.

The rest of the night went great. We played silly games because of Emmett and danced around. Esme was laughing at Emmett, Zach, Ethan and Jasper because they were dancing with chips packets on their heads. I have no idea what possessed them to do that. They only sane guys were Edward and Warren.

Magneta and Rosalie had something in common. They both like cars and electronics. Alice and Layla did have one thing in common and that is nature. We all found out that Layla could manipulate plant life and talk to animals. She inherited that from her mother. Her dad is a human.

Carlisle came looking at us as if we had two heads. He hid his amusements at the two superheroes and two vampires. Edward couldn't keep his laughter in anymore. The amusement was soo much that Jasper couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Rosie! I am superman !" Emmett yelled and jumped off the stair case then landed with a thump.

"Ouch," Warren winced at the sound. "Is he okay?"

"Vampires are indestructable," I said. "They can't get hurt. Only fire harms them."

"Emmett you idiot!" Alice yelled.

"I'm alive !" Emmett jumped up.

"Not for long," Edward mumbled.

"Huh ?" Emmett was confused as to why Edward said that.

"Look at that Emmett-sized hole," Magneta said. "Your mom will rip you to shreds."

"Oh shit !" Emmett cursed. "What am I gonna do !"

Esme came down the stairs and looked at each of us. Then at Emmett. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you hiding?"

"N...n…nothing," Emmett stuttered. "Nothing at all."

"Emmett, she said in a warning tone. She pushed him aside and gasped at the hole in the tile floor. "EMMETT !"

"Shit!" he ran out the door and screamed like a girl.

"Told him so," Magneta said.

"She is gonna catch him," Alice said. "And it won't end well."

We all nodded at that. After a half an hour we were all tired. Alice gave us the sleeping bags and we all slept in the room. Warren and I slept in one sleeping bag. At first I protested and next thing you know he convinced me to sleep in it with him. I closed my eyes and darkness covered. I breathed in and relaxed. Unconsciousness took over me.

The next morning I heard an alarm clock. I know I wasn't in my room and I remember that I am at the Cullens house. Why would the Cullens need an alarm clock ? They do not sleep at all.

"Wake up !" Alice yelled.

We all jumped up. Our hair was messed up and our make-up faded. The boys looked worse than the girls.

"Alice, what gives ?" Ethan moaned. "I need more sleep."

"And Bella needs to get a move on with the prank," Emmett said carrying a tray with cups of coffee.

"I need to get ready then," I said jumping up.

Alice gave me my clothes and I went for a shower.

Suddenly I just had an awesome idea. I hurried up and got dressed then I sent a text to my dad to let me borrow the flying car. I got the answer and he said yes. After that I ran down the stairs.

"That was quick," Layla said.

"I know. But I couldn't wait to tell you my idea," I said.

"Well spill," Magneta said.

"My dad said that we can borrow the flying car just for today," I said. "That means that all of you can come and help me with the prank."

"And we only know about this now?" Edward asked.

"I thought you could read minds genious," I said.

"Not your family's mind," Edward said.

"Enough. Let's hurry," Alice said.

"Zach you drive the car. I'm going to fly," I said.

"Why does he get to fly the car?" Emmett whined.

"He is familiar with it. And Will spilled that he is much better," I admitted.

"It's true," Layla said.

We then got to my house. My parents were gone already. They must've gone to work really early. Warren was pouting because he couldn't come with me. I kissed him just to make him feel better. I let Zach get the car started while I fetch the photos that I printed out.

I told him to go already and I took off into the air. I had the headset on so I could communicate with Zach while I am in the air.

"Everyone okay?" I asked.

"_Yeah,"_ Zach said. _"They just had a little scare that's all."_

"_A scare my ass !" _ Jasper exclaimed._ "It was freaky !"_

"_It was awesome !"_ Emmett said.

"_How come we can hear you clearly ?"_ Rosalie asked.

"I have a headset on," I said. "They rest you can figure out."

I then listened to them argue. It was kinda funny hearing their random arguments. Time passed as we flew. Ten minutes later we arrived. I made sure that Zach parked the car in a place where it cannot be seen. Emmett and Jasper stood guard while the rest of us went out own ways to stick the pictures on the lockers.

Alice went with Layla, Rosalie went with Magneta, Edward went with Ethan and Zach and I obviously went with Warren. We looked down the halls to see if we did the pranks properly. Everything looks okay from where I it.

We all met at the entrance and the school was covered with pics of the two love birds.

"Great job," I said.

"You know I only noticed that we did this in our pyjamas," Ethan said. "Except for Bella."

"I'm not ashamed of it," Magneta said.

"Well I am," Layla said shyly.

"That makes two of us," Zach said.

"I wonder if those guys are still in the detention cell," Ethan said.

"Nope," Alice said. "They were released an hour after we left yesterday."

"And you only told us this now," Rosalie said.

"At least we get to see their faces when they see these photos," Warren said.

"Let's get back home," Layla said.

We went back to the car. Emmett and jasper wore identical grins on their faces.

"Took you guys you guys long enough," Jasper said.

'Less talking more escaping," Alice said.

"Escaping ?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Alice said pushing them into the car.

Zach flew off after everybody was in and I followed them. I made a fog so no one could see us.

"Alice, why did you say escaping ?" I asked.

"_The ground keeper would've caught us if Emmett laughed super loud and we would've been in mega trouble with the school and our parents,"_ Alice said.

"_Yikes,"_ Ethan said.

"Just be lucky i covered our trail," I said. "I don't know if I was being paranoid, but I heard something as you guys took off."

We got ready for school. Rosalie really knew Magneta's style. Warren got ready really fast. I had his clothes ready before we left. Edward and the other Cullen brothers are getting Ethan and Zach ready. Now I am just getting Layla ready. Alice is helping with the make-up.

"I never had that much make-up on," Layla said. "I would look like a clown."

"Layla, you will look like a goddess after we are done with you," Alice said.

"You look totally awesome and we aren't even finished with you yet," I said.

"Are you good at walking in heels ?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Layla answered.

"Good, because I these," I said holding the heels that has a variety of shades of green.

"I love it," Layla said.

"Awesome," I said.

"Now you are finished," Alice announced. "Stand up."

Layla stood up while I got the full-length mirror. I got it to face her.

"What do you think?" Alice asked.

"Is that me ?" she asked. Her hair is in chestnut curls. The make-up is natural. She has on a dark green top with dark skinny jeans and the green shaded heels. I got her to wear the charmed bracelet that I bought and the necklace.

"It is the new you," I said.

"I love it," Layla said.

We walked down the hall and the spiral stairs to meet up with the others. Their eyes widened at Layla's appearance.

"Whoa," Ethan said, his mouth hanging wide open.

"William Stronghold eat your heart out," Rosalie said.

"We should get to the bus," Zach said. "It's already here."

We climbed on the bus. The students' eyes widened at Layla's new look. She looks more confident thanks to Rosalie's pep talk. She isn't going to be that meek girl anymore.

"Great job," Warren whispered in my ear and he placed his arms round my waist. We sat down with the Cullens. Layla is really going to get more attention now.

And I can't wait to see what will happen next.


	7. Shocker

**ISABELLA'S POV**

**W**e got to the school. A lot of guys were checking Layla out. Emmett made sure that he was her body guard. Ethan and Zach would be with her in the classes. I saw Will is still with the populars. Alice just rolled her eyes at my cousin. He should know better than to mess with a girl's affections. His eyes widened as he saw a confident Layla talking freely with our group.

Warren followed my gaze and smiled. I don't know what I did to deserve him. Our little peaceful bubble was interrupted by laughter. It was coming from inside the building. I then knew that our prank was a total success. They laughed at Speed and Lash. They looked really angry.

Speed ran to every locker to take the pictures off the lockers. There was no way that they will know it was us. I remembered to tell the others to wear gloves before we start with anything else. Will looked like he was about to explode with laughter. Penny and Gwen looked furious.

Then there was silence. Coach Boomer walked down the hallways looking at the pictures torn from the lockers. He glared at Speed and Lash. He shook his head, grabbed them both by the ears and took them to the office. I'm surprised at how we didn't laugh at them. Emmett kept a straight face. Jasper felt my shock and shook his head smiling.

We then walked to our classes. Layla ignored Will as she walked to her classes with Zach and Ethan. Gwen grabbed Will's arm and took him to class. Rosalie and Alice were thinking about joining the cheerleaders. I warned them that Penny isn't going to let them in and they just said they will.

I shook my head and let Warren lead me to our next class.

Time stood still. It fun while it lasted. I wonder what Coach Boomer did to Speed and Lash. Everyone were still talking about what happened earlier. Emmett and Jasper said that we should cool down before we even start with the next prank. Everybody was in their own little world.

I then saw Tara making her way to Edward. He looked at her as if she was the only important thing to her in the world. Emmett said that he is totally whipped. I remember that her mother was engaged to my uncle several years ago.

"Hi Edward," she greeted shyly.

"Hi Tara," Edward said. He looked at me and I glared at him. He sighed knowing what he has to do.

"I wanted to ask you something," Tara said.

"Me too," Edward said.

"Okay, you start," Tara said, having more confidence.

"Will you go to the prom with me ?" Edward asked with a smile that made Tara's breath hitch.

"Yes," she said, smiling. "I'd love to go to prom with you."

"Great," Edward said. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Sure," she smiled.

"Tara," Edward called before she walked away.

"Yes ?" she asked.

"Would you like to sit with us at lunch today ?" Edward asked.

"Sure," she said and walked away smiling.

"Way to go Eddie," Emmett slapped his back.

"You know that you have to drink skunk blood," Jasper pointed out.

"Huh ?" Emmett was confused.

"You said that if Edward makes a move on Tara/ his mate then you will drink skunk blood," Warren said.

"How do you know that ?" Edward said. "You weren't there when he said it."

"I told him," I said.

"Just be lucky you have her now," Warren said. "Ali and Rose had some plan to get you and Tara together."

"Yikes," Edward said. "I really do not want their help."

We laughed when he shuddered at that thought. I caught Edward and Tara sneaking looks at each other. It was soo cute. I had to hold the girlish scream in. I really didn't want to scream in joy right now.

Warren and I stared lovingly into each other's eyes. I was deeply in love with him. I didn't want to lose him. He kissed my forehead and smiled and I smiled back at him.

Time passed and we went to the cafeteria. Edward and Tara came in holding hands. I then knew that they were dating. It was pretty obvious. Emmett whooped and I slapped the back of his head. Magneta and Layla was shocked that Edward was with Tara.

"Okay, what did we miss?" Magneta asked as Edward and Tara sat down.

"Well Edward likes Tara, Tara likes Edward, so i glared at him to ask her out," I said.

"What ?" Tara asked.

"Oh for crying out loud ! You are his soul mate," Jasper said. "He loves you and you love him."

"Is that true ?" Tara asked hopefully.

"Yes, love," he said, smiling that crooked smiled. He kissed her sweetly an the girl went awww...

The cafeteria stared at the vampire and superhero making out and pulling away. Gwen looked furious. Will just looked a it lost. Alice and Rosalie stormed into the cafeteria with angry faces.

"What happened ?" Jasper asked.

"They didn't get into the cheer squad," Ethan said as he sat down.

"Alice threw a shit fit when Penny said no," Zach said.

"We had great moves and she said no," Rosalie said.

"The only reason why she doesn't want us is because she feels threatened," Alice said.

"No," I said. "She can clone herself."

"And she is athletic and flexible," Zach said. "And that means that her clones will be as well."

"Still it isn't fair," Alice and Rosalie pouted.

"So I see Edward finally made his move," Ethan said. "Total shocker."

"Yeah," Jasper said.

"So who are all of you ?" Tara asked.

"I'm Alice and the blonde guy is my boyfriend Jasper," Alice said.

"The big brute over there is Emmett," Edward said.

"I'm Layla and that's Magneta," she said.

"I'm Ethan and this is Will's childhood friend Zach," the goof said messing up Zach's hair.

"I'm Rosalie and these two Goths are Warren Peace and Bella Swan," she said.

"You're Will's cousin," she said.

I nodded.

"Why is Will with Gwen and her croonies?" Tara asked.

"Seems like his ego boosted when he finally got his super strength," Layla said. "He started dating Gwen the moment he got his powers.

"Ouch," Tara frowned.

"It's okay," Layla said. "It's much fun with Bella and Emmett around."

"Why us ?" Emmett and I asked.

"Exhibit A," Edward pointed out.

"Don't make fun of my girl," Warren said. "She is nothing like Emmett."

We then got into a comfortable conversation. Tara could control water like me. We got along. Emmett said that we have a bunch of elementals in the group. We all laughed at that

Days passed and Edward got even more closer with Tara. He was more in love with her than ever before. We all got our prom dresses and the guys had their tuxes. Warren's matched mine. We didn't want to go over the top so he got a black suit with a red tie and rose. I got a dark red dress and black spiked heels. I got my hair done early. It has four streaks.

A red color for fire, blue for ice, green for earth and violet for air. I made sure that it matched well. The group was shocked. My parents were going to chaperone with dance. Will's parents will be the guests of honour. Mom was shocked that I am dating Barron Battle's son, but she got over it.

Once again we are gathered at the Cullen home. For once we are going to Warren's house. It was huge, the same size as the Cullen home. Emmett and Warren were playing games, Edward and Tara was on the love seat talking. Ethan and Zach were just watching my boyfriend and Emmett play games Alice, Magneta and Rosalie are getting the dresses up and we are still waiting for Layla.

The door opened and Layla came with tears in her eyes. I ran to her and we sat on the couch. Alice and the girls came running to us. For once the guys put the game on pause.

"What happened ?"Rosalie asked.

"H...h...he t...threw a p...party and t...t...told me off," she sobbed.

"What the heck !" Rosalie exclaimed. " I am gonna kill that brat."

"H...h..he was...t...to busy...to see...me that h...he...told...Gwen to...g...get me a...a...away," she said, still crying.

"How could he ?" Alice said. "He is a jerk."

"We are his best friends. Why would he do that ?" Zach asked.

"He loves the attention," Rosalie said. "He loves it soo much that he lost his sense of direction."

"I don't want to ever hear about him again," Layla said.

"You deserve better than him," Alice said.

"She is right," Edward said.

"Thanks," Layla smiled at us.

We then decided to watch movies just to get Layla's mind off Will. I know he is popular, but seriously did he have to be that mean to Layla. They have been friends since they were children. I know he is my cousin, but seriously he has become a real jerk. I don't know if I should let Rosalie electrocute him or if I should freeze him.

Warren noticed that I was buried deep in my thoughts. He pulled me close to him and I sighed in content. he is soo sweet. Under that blazing anger there is a total sweet guy. I love him for who he is. i don't care if he has a bad family history. i won't judge him on his past.

I am really lucky to these crazy people as friends. They have been a riot. I just glad that my parents sent me here or else i wouldn't have met these amazing people.

We all fell asleep except for the vampires. i fell asleep in Warren's arms. He felt warm and not because of his ability to manipulate fire.

_I opened my eyes to find myself in a field of flowers. I saw people sitting in chairs and an arch at the end of the aisle. I looked down to see myself wearing a wedding dress. I looked to see that Warren was waiting for me and my family and friends were there smiling at me, the blushing bride._

_Dad led me to my future. I see that Tara is my bride maid of honour. i couldn't stop blushing and smiling at my soon-to-be husband._

Next thing you know i am waking up to Emmett's singing.

"Ohhhh Ohhhh Caught in a bad romance," Emmett sang off key. "Ohhh oHHH caughr in a bad romance."

"Emmett shut up !" Layla growled.

"Don't bother," Edward said. "Once he starts singing he never stops."

"Why don't i freeze his mouth shut," Tara suggested.

"I did that before and it worked," I said.

"How long was his mouth frozen shut ?" Tara asked me.

"Two hours," Alice said.

"And a nice two hours it was," Ethan moaned.

"Let me freeze his mouth shut," Tara growled and walked up to a singing Emmett.

Next thing, there were silence. We all exhailed in relief.

"You are awesome," Edward said. " You and Bella are good at keeping his mouth shut."

"Amen to that," Zach said.

"We should get ready for school," Magneta said.

"It's only two hours until the bus gets here," Alice said.

"Exactly," Magneta said getting Alice and Rosalie upstairs.

"Wow, never thought she would change that much," Ethan said.

"Well that's our cue to get ready," Tara said.

"Edward, Jasper make breakfast," Layla said. "We need to get ready."

"Why us ?" they asked.

"Because we can't cook," Ethan said. "And you guys are the second best cooks in the house."

"Whose the first ?" Jasper asked.

"Esme ranking first with Bella," Warren said. "If you guys were human you would love her chocolate pancakes."

"They are yummy," Layla agreed.

Tara, Layla and I went upstairs to the spare room. I allowed Alice to buy our clothes. She even bought an entire wardrobe full of clothes for Layla and all of it was her style. I am proud of Alice for controlling herself. Jasper told me how crazy she gets.

I decided to wear a white dress with red belt and straighten my hair. then put on the black pumps with red hearts and a necklace that as a diamond skull. I looked like a half goth. Layla wore a red top with a flirty skirt and white pumps.

Tara has a dark purple dress white a back belt. It compliments her skin tone and she wore black gladiator heels.

Magneta has a purple dress and white leggings with violet strips and black heels. She totally rocked that look. Rosalie wore red jeans with a black sating top and white heels that has paw prints and Alice has a blue dress with a white belt and white pumps with blue and black leopard strips.

I guess you could say that we went over the top with the outfits. They guy's jaw dropped as we walked down the stairs. Alice raised an eyebrow because they weren't ready yet. Sigh, boys will be boys and you can't change their personality.

Alice got the guys upstairs to get ready. They groaned.

Alice had a blank look. I'm guessing that she has a vision. She wrinkled her nose.

"Can anyone tell me why I had a vision of Emmett drinking skunk blood," Alice said.

"If Edward made a move on Tara then he has to drink skunk blood," Magneta said.

"Gross," Rosalie said.


	8. Royal Pain In the Butt

ISABELLA'S POV

It has been a few days since the prank. A lot of things changed since the Cullens and Will's friends came to be. Tara and Edward are more closer to each other. Ethan admitted that he has a crush on Magneta, and Warren's cold exterior melted thanks to me. Alice also changed her controlling attitude. The only person missing here is Will. Ever since he found his strength and got Gwen's attention he has been ignoring us.

And Jasper kept on warning us about Gwen's emotions. He also noticed a change in Will's emotions since Layla changed her looks and personality. He thinks that Will is starting to develop feelings for Layla. Emmett made some joke that he should get a move on or Zach might actually fall in love with her.

Warren says that there is no way that he will go for Layla. He likes girls who are quiet. I don't even want to know how he know that. Prom is getting closer and we are doing the last minute arrangements. Alice and Rosalie are still pissed off that Penny didn't let them join the cheerleading squad. I told them that the only reason they weren't accepted was because Penny had the ability to clone herself.

Emmett laughed at the fuming pixie-like vampire. His darling girlfriend did what any girl would do to their lover- slap them on the back of their head. I found that amusing. Layla is enjoying the attention. She is more confident thanks to our lessons. It was mostly Rose who told her to 'grow a spine'. I am totally surprised at how much she has changed. She isn't that meek shy girl that got pushed around.

Here we are in the hall doing the last minute preparations. Alice and Rosalie made the entire group help with the decorating of the hall. Emmett wasn't complaining and that surprised us. Edward said it's because he doesn't have to do work in the class anymore. Typical teenage behaviour. I am not surprised at this. But what can I say. He is one-of-a-kind.

Warren is helping with the balloons with Edward, Tara and Layla are busy with the decorations, Jasper and I helping with the sound system. Alice and Rosalie are off somewhere looking for more things. I swear they could open a catering business if they want to. The rest or fooling around and Alice will not be impressed. I feel sorry for them already. They are so going to face the petite vampire's rath.

I'm just glad that we are out of class. I had enough of Gwen's glares. She looked at me with those piercing blue eyes. I bet it is true that Will dumped her. I'm not surprised. Gwen isn't Will's type. The only reason why she went out with him is because he got popular by showing off his super strength.

She couldn't flirt with Emmett because Rosalie would glare at her or suck the life out of her. Literally. I kind of found it funny that she always avoided Rosalie and Emmett everytime they walked down the hallway. She probably didn't want to get on Rosalie's bad side.

I don't blame her. When I first met Rosalie I thought that she was totally stand-offish. But I did the old kiss-up trick and it worked. We all became close. I know that our friendship will last forever. We will always stick together no matter what.

I could see that the gym was getting unrecognisable. It looked more like a grand hall. We did a great job, but Alice and Rosalie did most of the work. I rested a bit and sighed in exhaustion. Jasper looked at me as I leaned against the wall.

"You done ?" Tara asked.

"Yeah," Jasper answered.

"Same here," Warren said.

Alice and Rosalie came. They had a strange look on their faces.

"What's up ?" Ethan asked.

"We know what happened that made Will dump Gwen," Rosalie said.

"I heard that Gwen dumped Will," Magneta said.

"Gwen only said that so that her reputation wouldn't be ruined," Edward said.

"He broke up with Gwen because of what she said to Layla," Alice said.

"Me ?" Layla asked confused.

"Yeah, pretty much," Rosalie said. "We overheard them talk in the passages."

"Plus they are planning something," Alice said. "Our prom will be ruined by their antics."

"What did they say that they were going to do ?" I asked.

"We didn't hear, they heard our footsteps and stopped talking then went to class," Rosalie said.

"We have to watch out for anything suspicious," Zach said. "Anything can happen."

We all nodded at that and went back to doing the last minute things. After we were done we arranged to get ready at our houses and meet at the Cullen mansion. After that we each go to our houses and take pictures. Rosalie built a flying car from scratch that can fit all of us. That would explain why she sometimes smells like motor oil.

Warren's suit was already at my house. My parents allowed him to stay with me since both of us are responsible and reliable. We didn't really do anything irresponsible. We just had a few heavy make-outs ,nothing major.

After three hours of getting ready my dad drove us to the Cullen mansion and went to fetch the others. I remember that my parents are the chaperones and Will's parents are the guests of honour.

The pictures are already taken and we are ready to go. Warren gave me a corsage. It was a black rose. I loved it. He was soo sweet sometimes. But other times he acted like Emmett. I love him anyways and there is absolutely no way that I will change him. He is the only one I love.

We got to the prom and it was packed. I saw my aunt and uncle in their super suits. I just shook my head at that. They looked out of place here, but it is their decision if they wanted to come to prom in their super suits.

A half an hour passed and we were enjoying ourselves. Dad and Uncle Steve was doing an embarrassing dance. I really do not know how the heck I am related to them. Next thing you know as we were dancing the lights dimmed. I saw Gwen in some battle amour.

What the hell ?

**WILL'S POV**

I regret ignoring my friends. Bella s probably pissed off at me. I need to apologise to her and the rest of my friends and the Cullens. Gwen fooled me into thinking that I was in love with her. I ignored my friends, lost my childhood crush all because of the need for popularity.

I am a total jerk. Now here am I sitting in the trophy room looking at dad's old year book photo's. I kept turning pages and saw one of a girl who looks exactly like Gwen. It must be her mother, Royal Pain. We don't know if she is dead or alive.

I decided that I should show this photo to my dad. He will freak out. I didn't care if I wasn't dressed right for the prom. I need to get there quick. All of a sudden i noticed that the weapon my dad got after zapping Royal Pain is gone. I started panicking.

I need to get there fast.

**BELLA'S POV**

Gwen is fricken Royal pain. I can't believe it ! I panicked when she had the Pacifier. How the hell did she get that machine. I saw that Victoria was taking that babies. Rosalie went after her. Alice got my parents and Jasper left with her. James is following after her. Edward and Tara was running too. They got my aunt and uncle. Seriously Will kissed and old lady.

We all ran out of the gym and hid in an empty class. Next thing Rosalie came holding Professor Medulla. Wow that baby has a big brain. I wonder how his mother even gave birth to him. I was freaking out. Next thing you know Will came in. He looked horrible.

"You idiot !" Layla slapped him. "Your damn ex-friend is fricken Royal Pain !"

"Dude you kissed an old lady," Warren said.

"Gross," Alice wrinkled his nose.

"The Pacifier is missing !" Will shouted.

"That's because Gwen or Royal Pain stole it when you had that party," Layla said.

"Now we are stuck here babysitting our parents," I said holding my dad.

"Wow, your dad is a cute baby," Tara said.

"Anyways we have to kick some serious ass," Ethan said.

"I believe I help," a familiar voice said. We all looked at the big headed baby.

"Did he just talk ?" Magneta asked when we all stared at Professor Medulla.

"Yes," Professor said. "I can make a potion that can change the babies back to normal."

"Who will stay wit the babies ?" I asked.

"Rosalie and I will," Tara said.

"Alice and I will take on Penny," Layla said.

"Edward and I will get James," Jasper said.

"I'll get Victoria," I said.

"No need to," Rosalie said. "I took care of her."

"How ?" we all asked.

"She is down in hell," Rosalie smirked.

"You killed her ?" I asked.

"She was a vampire," Rosalie said. "Laurent disguised them as superheroes."

"I'll take care of Lash," Emmett said.

"I'll come," Zach said.

"We'll take care of Speed," Warren said. "Will you have to help us."

Then he nodded. "But after that we have to stop Royal Pain."

"That won't be a problem," I said, cracking my knuckles.

Alice has a blank look in her eyes. She stared at us with frightened eyes.

"Why do I see the school falling from the sky ?" she asked.

"Shit !" Magneta cursed. "The anti-gravity thing has been tempered by Gwen. She is gonna destroy the school."

"How can we stop that from happening ?" I asked.

" I know how to do it," Magneta said. " Don't worry."

We the went our separate ways. I could not believe that we were actually going to do this. Warren, Will and I went to look for Speed. I closed my eyes and tried to find that asshole. Then next thing you know I got a hit.

"He isn't far from here," I said. "He's upstairs."

"Let's go," Warren said, his arms set alight.

We ran to the middle floor and found him kicking down the doors. He saw us standing there. He glared at us. Warren threw fireballs at the fat guy. Will tried to help Warren. I just rolled my eyes and froze him with eighteen layers of thick ice. Now he looks like statue. I unfroze his head and neck.

"Okay big guy. What is Royal Pain in the ass's plan ?" I asked, clearly pissed off.

"I am not telling," he spat out. "I am sworn to secrecy."

I just tolled my eyes and slapped him. "Tell me what you know !" I shouted.

"She plans to making the baby heroes into super villains and try to recreate the school in her own twisted image," he confessed.

"But she plans on destroying the school with all of us in it," I said.

"What ? She never said anything about that," Speed said.

"Nevermind," I rolled my eyes. "Let's go." I froze his head and neck.

The boys stood there clearly stunned at how I got the confession out of him.

"That was crazy," Warren said. "You were a total bad cop. How did you do that ?"

"Always make him wait before you hit him with the questions," I said. "Now we are going to kick that bitch's metal ass." Then I couldn't stop laughing at the thought of Will dating her.

"Why the heck are you laughing ?" Warren asked.

"I still can't believe that you kissed an old lady, Will," I said.

"In my defence I had no idea that she was that old," Will said, embaressed.


	9. Fight or Flight

**ALICE'S POV**

I had a vision that Penny was hiding in the green room. This is a perfect advantage for Layla. She could use her powers to trap Penny. It will be mega easy. Layla and I hurried to the room and found Penny and her clones. She looked at us in mock frightness.

"Poor Alice," Penny said with a pout. "Couldn't get into the cheer squad because it was full."

"No," Layla said. "You felt threatened by her and Rosalie.

"Ohh, look who as a backbone," the first clone said.

Then they started surrounding us, taunting us with hurtful words. Luckily I didn't care what the hell they said. I kicked the one clone, but another grabbed me from behind. I elbowed her by the rib and she backed away. I got angry at all these clones that I started kicking their asses.

The original Penny was taunting Layla. "Will never liked you. You always came second place to Gwen."

"She only used him !" Layla yelled with angry tears in her eyes. Vines and plants came to life grabbing all the Penny clones. "I will not be that weak girl. You deserve everything that is coming to you."

I really do not want to get on her bad side. She looked super pissed off. We then walked out.

"Wait, don't leave us here," the Penny clones said at the same time.

We just ignored them.

**EMMETT'S POV**

I found Lash. He really looks skinny now that I see him. It's kinda funny. I walked straight to him and threw him against the walls. I started growling at him. He looked scared at me. He then stood up and started to punch me. Zach looked a bit lost and I wanted him to at least join in the fight.

Lash took advantage of my distraction and punched me. He winced. I could see tears in his eyes. I should've warned him about my hard granite skin. Ethan came running and looked at me and Zach. He started laughing at Lash who was in a fetal position.

"Rosalie said that you should use the venom coated chains to tie Lash up," Ethan said as he handed the silver chains.

**EDWARD'S POV**

I caught James' scent close to the room that we were in. Jasper said that he was following him and Alice, but they lost him. I could sense that he was near. We heard a growl. Jasper's eyes turned black and he then lurched to the dirty haired blonde vampire.

He started ripping his limbs.

"Why are you helping Royal Pain ?" I asked angrily when Jasper stopped for a while.

"I'll never tell you," he growled.

"Good luck in hell," Jasper growled at him and tore his head off. We went to the science lab and made a fire to burn the body parts.

We caught up with the others. Emmett, Ethan and Zach ran to us with Alice and Layla following behind them.

We kicked the gym doors open and saw that Will, Bella and Warren were fighting Royal Pain.

"It's too late !" Royal pain yelled. "All the heroes are babies !"

Will then ran to punch Royal Pain but she pushed him. The windows broke and he fell down.

"Will !" Layla yelled.

"Your last chance of saving the world has gone out the window," Royal Pain laughed.

Next thing you know we saw Will flying. From his thoughts he was thinking that his mom, Jetstream will freak out if she finds out that he has super sonic flight.

He flew right into Royal Pain and knocked her unconscious. I never thought he would kick a girl's butt. Bella used her water power to freeze her.

"Bella, why aren't you freezing her ?" Alice asked.

"I'm using blood bending," Bella said.

"Blood bending ?" Warren asked.

"Yes," she said. "I am controlling the water in the body. In other words she is my puppet and I am the puppet master."

"Where did you learn that ?" Ethan asked.

"By watching Avatar: The Last Airbender," Bella said, smiling at us.

"You flew," Zach said to Will. "Dude, you are like Superman."

Wait, where are the other babies ?" I asked seeing the hall is empty.

"Dammit ! Royal Pain's so-called father has them," Jasper said.

"I'll get them," Warren said Jasper and Emmett followed.

**BELLA'S POV**

I thought I felt something moving. I think the school is about to fall. Alice looked a bit scared. Next I felt my stomach drop and we all started screaming. Edward and the guys got back quick with all the babies.

"GO SEE WHERE MAGNETA IS !" I yelled screaming at Ethan.

I had no idea how the heck I was concentrating on the blood bending while screaming.

"I'll try and stop the school from falling !" Will yelled. "Emmett come on !"

"DUDE I CAN'T FLY !" Emmett yelled.

Will just grabbed Emmett and he flew off. We just continued screaming like lunatics.

Come on Magneta. Hurry up !


	10. The Perfect Ending

**BELLA'S POV**

It has been two years since the whole Royal Pain incident. The school was saved thanks to Magneta, Will and Emmett. The side kicks are now heroes and we are still sticking together.

Tara and Edward got married. Tara got pregnant with hybrid. She named the baby Isamaria. She combined my name and her late sister's name. Emmett and Rosalie adopted beautiful twins who are descendants from the Hale line. Alice released a new line called Pixie and is living in Paris. Jasper is a History professor.

Ethan and Magneta are engaged. Zach and a girl named Gaby are also engaged. Gaby can shape shift into any other animal. Layla and Will got married and is currently expecting twins. And I am happily married with Warren. We are expecting our first child. We're having triplets.

Warren is working as a science teacher at Forks High and I am the headmistress. We got married a year after we graduated from Sky High. He also got in contact with his dad and sent letters to him. Barron replies, but he is a man of few words.

As for Royal Pain and her croonies. They are in jail for life. We spared Laurent's life. He is happily mated with Irina from the Denali clan.

I have a feeling that more craziness will continue. Who knows what will happen next.


End file.
